Conventionally, wire harnesses provided with one or a plurality of electrical wires are known. The electrical wires are protected by being inserted into an outer member such as a corrugated tube, and are fixed to the vehicle body by fixing clamps or the like. Since the corrugated tube has flexibility, there is concern about the wire harness hanging down between the fixing clamps under its own weight. In view of this, outer members having a straight tube portion and a concertina/accordion portion are known, as described in the following Patent Document 1, for example. The wire is prevented from hanging down because of the straight tube portion maintaining a linear shape, and the wire harness can be formed to follow a predetermined routing path by bending the concertina/accordian portion at a predetermined angle.